


when two minds touch

by eatdrinkandbemary



Category: The Host - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Masturbation, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, why werent mel and wanda gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatdrinkandbemary/pseuds/eatdrinkandbemary
Summary: Mel, would you…would you show me how? To pleasure myself?basically, Mel teaches Wanda to masturbate
Relationships: Melanie Stryder & Wanderer, Melanie Stryder/Wanderer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rating is for future chapter 
> 
> slightly(?) OOC…inspired by bridgerton, rereading the host and realizing the amazing gay potential here, and some other work on ao3
> 
> this is my first fanfic so would appreciate comments/suggestions!

With Jamie and Jared gone on the raid, Wanda walks around like a ghost. Not sleeping at night, she tosses and turns, wondering if they’re safe, looking forward to their return, dreading their return. Not Jamie, she could never dread seeing Jamie…but Jared. She doesn’t want to figure out her feelings, doesn’t want to deal with the pain she knows is lying there, waiting to be discovered if she looks too closely. Mel doesn’t want to explore either, the combined wanting and jealousy either of them feels when the emotions, despite their best efforts, bubble up…

Instead, during the day Wanda and Mel replay other memories, innocent memories of Jamie and Mel on the run, Wanda’s stories of other worlds, and try not to delve deeper than their hope for Jamie and Jared’s safe return. But none of this helps her sleepless nights.  
  
-  
  
When she nods off in the kitchen, the women jostle her and wink. 

“Hard sleeping alone, yea? Missing those bodies next to you…” 

“I don’t know…I could see Wanda enjoying the sleepless nights without her baby brother.” Lily winks. “More privacy…so she can enjoy that nice body of hers.”

Trudy guffaws. “If I didn’t have a roommate, you know I’d be up all night too.” 

“What I wouldn’t do for the privacy of my own room…Wanda if you want a roommate, I’d trade you.”

Wanda shrugs, confused yet grateful for their camaraderie, and notes Mel’s uncharacteristic silence. Wanda knows she’s missing something…human in the discussion, and recently when that’s occurred Mel’s taken it upon herself to fill in the gaps. But not now.

-

When she nods off in the fields, Ian repeats his frequent offer to let her share his room. She shrugs it off.

-

The third night Jamie and Jared are gone, alone in the room and unable to sleep, Wanda struggles with herself. She finds her thoughts returning to the conversation in the kitchen.  
  
_Mel, why would I be enjoying sleepless nights without Jamie? Don’t sleepless nights just make you tired?_

Mel sighs. _I don’t want to have this conversation._

Wanda can tell Mel feels…awkward. Hesitant. This confuses her- she and Mel have no secrets. They know each other’s every thought, for better or worse. And recently, Wanda felt it had been for the better. But perhaps Melanie felt differently. 

_I’m sorry…I won’t ask again._ Wanda retreats, trying to find her own space. 

Mel sighs, again. _I’m not mad. It’s just…hard to explain to a soul._ Wanda waits, confused. _Go to sleep Wanda. This is a story for another night._ Wanda closes her eyes and sighs, unsatisfied with the answer but unwilling to push for more. She’s certain she won’t be able to fall asleep. 

*************************************************************************  
  
_Someone's mouth was on mine, unasked for, rough. I hadn’t asked for this, I knew Mel would resent this, but our body responded without either of ours consent. It burned for who I could only assume was Jared- I had never felt this way with anyone else. I thought, “More.” I tried to remember why we shouldn’t want this, but my body ran on instinct._

_Jared responded to my unspoken request. Our lips stayed together, as Jared used one hand to hold my head, the other moving down my body, caressing my waist, my thigh. Fire followed his touch. Unconsciously I mirrored his actions, tracing my hand over his body, grasping his chin. I felt an ache between my legs I didn't understand, but my body did._

_I pulled back from our kiss for air, jostling aside both our hands, and suddenly saw my face staring back where Jared’s should have been. Mel. As if I was staring into a mirror, I felt and saw my eyes widen, my mouth open. Two identical screams, like a haunting duet, pierced the air._  
  
*************************************************************************

Wanda awakes, gasping. 

_What WAS that, Wanda?_  
_I…I don’t know, Mel._

Wanda’s body burns. She feels an unrelenting throb between her legs, a tension through her body. Mel’s body. Her heart races, and she knows she’ll never be able to sleep now. 

Wanda and Mel lay in silence, neither willing to talk first.

Wanda’s mind moves, without her permission, to the memory of her last kiss with Jared, and Mel’s reaction. How their body had reacted with pleasure, and then with pain when Melanie’s jealousy had taken control. For the first time, Wanda wonders—was Mel's jealousy more complex than it had first seemed? Could she have been jealous of Wanda **and** Jared? Could some of the jealousy that had overwhelmed their body been Wanda's, too? Wanda touches her fingers—their fingers—to her lips.

Trying to move the conversation away from questions she didn’t want asked, let alone answered, she poses what she assumes is a simpler question to Melanie, _You humans are strange. How can so much physical pleasure be caused by another being? Even without the guarantee of procreation?_ She fills her brain with memories of her lives on other planets, most of them solitary lives without such intricate reproductive acts. 

Melanie sighs, seeming to come to a decision. _It’s not always for reproduction…and you don’t always need another person._ Wanda furrows her eyebrows. Mel continues, _This is what they were talking about today, in the kitchen._

Melanie shares some of her memories from when she was on the run. Mel, knowing that Jamie and Jared were gone on a raid, learning to explore her body…her own hands on her arms, her shoulders, her breasts, sinking lower, between her legs. 

_Oooooh._ Wanda breathes out, her eyes widening. _What…I would never have imagined that human bodies had the capability for this…self-pleasure._

Melanie laughs at Wanda’s wording. _You souls wouldn’t, would you. Masturbation is too selfish an act for you._

Wanda pauses. Phrased that way, this act didn’t seem strange for humans, the most self-absorbed beings she had been in. 

She thinks again: of her kisses with Jared, with Ian. How little control she had had. Her inability to sleep these past few days. The release Melanie felt in her memories after…the act, and how quickly Mel fell asleep. She feels the leftover tension in her body from her…dream. She feels what her body wants, needs…and tiptoes around the emotions and questions that lie just beneath the surface of that need, lingering from the dream. She squashes them. 

_You know, if I’m not well-rested tomorrow, I will struggle at the chores—irrigating is hard work_ , Wanda thought.

Melanie is silent, already seeing the path of Wanda’s thoughts, but refusing to make it easy for her.

_Mel, would you…would you show me how? To pleasure myself?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Life is short, fuck it all. Mel **deserves** an orgasm._
> 
> Mel's response to Wanda's request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter earns the explicit tag, be warned!
> 
> starts out from Mel's perspective
> 
> please review/comment after :)

_Mel, would you…would you show me how? To pleasure myself?_

Mel pauses. What a question. She knows it’s a bad idea, knows she shouldn’t…but feels an irresistible urge to say yes. Yes, there were Wanda’s utilitarian arguments…and there were also the barrage of reasons she shouldn’t, that she could shrug off Wanda’s request with: _I don’t know how to teach someone this. I don’t **want** to teach you this_, because of course that would be reason enough. Mel lists the reasons, tries to make sense of them…but in the end, her decision is based on none of that. 

The world is ending. Her ex (?) boyfriend hates her. She can’t control her body, couldn’t even punch someone trying to kill her. Doesn’t Mel deserve at least one more orgasm, before their next murder attempt? Should she deny herself this pleasure, just because Wanda would experience it too? 

And maybe it isn’t the “too” that bothers her, because of course, against all odds, Mel finds herself friends with the alien that inhabits her body—she wants Wanda to enjoy herself. If Mel looks closely, she knows her hesitation stems more from…the simultaneous nature of what they are about to experience together. And they _are_ about to experience it together—Mel knows, at this point, she’s made her decision. 

And if Mel’s reasons, that some people might consider “justifications,” happen to conceal other feelings about the alien she has gotten to know more intimately than any human, feelings that are new and delicate like a thin sheet of glass, too fragile to touch without the risk of breaking, well…who cares. Life is short, fuck it all. Mel _deserves_ an orgasm. 

_Mel?_ Wanda asks.

 _I…yes. Yes, I’ll show you how to masturbate_ , Mel responds.

_How do I start?_

_Okay so…_ Mel finds herself feeling completely awkward. Like the first time for her and Jar—she stops her mind from going any further with that comparison. 

_The build-up is the most important part. You want to increase the…tension…you’re feeling until there’s nothing else for it to do but release._

Wanda stays quiet. Mel continues, _So, I like—liked— to start up top. Try tracing your fingers over one arm, and move it slowly to your chest. Then do the same with your other arm._ Wanda follows her instructions. Mel feels weirdly like a fitness instructor, except she doesn’t have to check-in with Wanda—she knows _exactly_ what she’s feeling. 

_Maybe a bit of a lighter touch, Wanda? You don’t need the **whole** weight of your hand, just lightly…_

_And now you can circle your…nipples. Slowly, spiral in from your breast, and if you want you can give it a squeeze at the end._

Wanda sighs. _That actually feels…good._

Mel smirks. _I know, Wanda. Now you can just…massage your breasts for a bit._

Mel feels Wanda doing her bidding and it feels…good. Surprisingly good. The ache between their legs from Wanda’s dream (their dream?) grows in prominence. The dream—Mel can’t bear right now to think of Jared, to share this moment with both him and Wanda. And she can’t bear for Wanda to be imagining Ian, either. Three people in this moment, Mel decides, would just be too many. 

Wanda pants out as she massages their breasts, _I’m not—thinking of—anything but now._

Mel smirks. _Good. Now, move one hand lower…caress your waist, your thigh, and move it…oooh_

As Wanda places one hand in between her legs, right where Mel envisions it, Mel can feel this whole thing becoming less awkward, and all thoughts of the boys leave their mind. 

It’s not just Mel giving an instruction, and Wanda robotically following. They are beginning to move in sync, their hands moving in one with Mel’s desires, _their_ desires, the barrier beginning to blur as instinct takes over and they revel in the sensations of their shared body. 

The fingers on their right hand deftly circle their clit, their palm moving over their untamed pubic hair, while their left hand moves up and down their side. Stroking their breasts, their waist, their thigh, and moving back up, tracing a path that lights up their nerves. Mel’s nipples had always been sensitive—their back arches as Wanda plays with their stiff peaks, tweaking them as Mel shares the motions she enjoyed in a previous life.

They move their right hand lower, further between their legs, and stroke their fingers through the wetness. Wanda smells their fingers, curious, but quickly moves their hand back, the unrelenting burning in their stomach demanding to be tended to. She tentatively inserts one finger into their depths, and realizing they still feel empty, increases it to two, reveling in the new yet familiar feeling of fullness. 

Wanda moves their left hand from their breast to tweak their clit, alternating circling it and rubbing across it, keeping both Wanda and Mel on their toes. They feel sweat drip between their breasts, the dry heat of the desert caves enveloping them. Their shared pressure builds up, heightening, but not yet at its peak. Mel wishes they could massage their breasts again, but Wanda’s current movements feel so good she doesn’t want it to stop. Wanda curves the fingers in their depths, searching for…for…

 _The G spot._ Mel answers Wanda’s silent question.

Mel and Wanda moan in mutual frustration, until Wanda moves their fingers at just the right angle, hitting her desired target. _We’re close_ , Mel shares. Sensing Mel’s suppressed desire, Wanda flips over so they’re on their stomach, letting the sensation of their breasts against the mattress massage their sensitivity. 

_Ohhh, yes._ She and Mel moan in sync, this time in pleasure. They thrust their hips, driving their fingers further in and moving their breasts over the mattress. Their left hand is busy with their clit, as the barrage of sensations begin to overwhelm Wanda’s tenuous control. Their fingers pulse an increasingly erratic tempo within their depths. All tentativeness gone, Wanda presses firmly over and over on their clit until suddenly the pressure breaks and what feels like electricity ( _not…electricity_ , Mel gasps to Wanda) is rippling through their body, tingling through their limbs all the way to their toes. 

It feels like they’re flying, their body now not one or the other’s but both of theirs. The physical sensations convulsing every inch of their body are so powerful that the barrier in their mind temporarily falls, and Wanda and Mel fill with euphoria as, for a split second, they are whole. 

Then they fall into the bed, exhausted and once again separate. Leftover feelings move like a receding tide through their limbs, and the tremors in their depths slowly ebb, their inner muscles still embracing the fingers Wanda doesn’t have the energy to move.

Wanda smiles and musters enough energy to think to Mel, _That was…pleasurable._ Then, she and Mel fall face-first into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was my first smut writing, so please review/comment/like the story to let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
